The present invention relates to the field of imaging and, more particularly, to a enabling manually triggered multiple field of view image capture within a surround image mode for multi-lens mobile devices.
Increasingly, camera equipped mobile devices like smart phones and tablets are replacing formerly discrete devices, such as still and video cameras. Consumers have begun to demand additional functionality from these devices (or from digital cameras). For example, cameras able to record depth for 3D and 4D imagining have begun to emerge. Similarly, panoramic modes for image capture are becoming an increasingly popular feature of many modern mobile device operating systems.
Conventional panoramic capture modes require successive movements of a device with a single activated lense. The movement permits different fields of view to be captured at different points in time, which can be stitched together into a panoramic view. Using conventional techniques, capturing scenes in this manner can be time consuming, and dynamic movement within the scenes (causing discrepancies in the time spaced images) can be problematic.
Another conventional panoramic technique is to utilize a single ultra-wide angle lens to capture a panoramic scene. This ultra-wide angle lenses may result in significant distortion, but the convenience of capturing a scene without time spacing images, outweighs these negatives to many users and manufactures. Some panoramic lenses are optical peripherals attachable to a mobile device, such as a smartphone) to bend incoming light (using a fish-eye lens for example) before it enters the camera's internal optical components.
The present disclosure details innovations permitting a surround image mode from a mobile device, which provides advantages of the techniques above with fewer associated negative tradeoffs.